dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 123
Page in Progress Episode 123 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants . This episode featured the return of SJWs, Ryan Wiley, and Jenny McShitTits. Prev: Episode 122 Next: Episode 124 Highlights * To be added Videos Played #Fox News: Fox & Friends Co-Host Pete Hegseth HITS Drummer with Ax !!! #PragerU: Should Government Bail Out Big Banks? #RE: HATE WEEK - Trigger Warnings (The Amazing Bully Part 1) #Dear OBAMA ... a little COMMON SENSE on #Sye Ten Atheist: G Man- Cunt Fighter #G Man: Good bye for Now Guys....... #Brett Keane: My Last Video - Brett Keane Speaks #Ryan Wiley: I'm Done With YouTube Drama #Jenny McDermott: Sorry Your Dad Has Cancer #SJW attacks Ben for photographing Anita Sarkeesian Start of the Show The Drunken Peasants started the episode by deciding whether or not they should make an Eggs 2, a sequel to their shitty comedy skit. Crazy Craigslist Segment They moved onto the first edition of weird Craigslist advertisements and looked at a bunch of those ads. The first one was for a gay blowjob on a dark porch. There was a riotously specific "no talking" clause. The 2nd ad was for a guy who wanted to be kicked in the balls. Boots would be an added bonus. After, it was an ad for vintage Star Trek van. It also included an absurdly lengthy elaboration on the history of the van. Upon seeing the picture for it they were desperate to buy it. Then, the 3rd one was for a human being sold by a cat. The cat wished to sell his human so his plans for "household destruction" could come to fruition. Next, there was a 4th ad requesting facial urination and oral sex. The guy emphasized heavily on "things going well". Afterwards, there was a vagina jacket ad. The jacket offers the comfort and warmth of a womb for all. Then, there was an ad for a painting of a winged anime girl that a guy made for his girlfriend who has since left him. In addition, he offered an unopened bag of Cheddar Jalapeno Cheetos. Then, there was a Craigslist post about a back scratch. Next, there was a baby mobile made from ten leftover dildos; kid approved! Then, there was a request on Craigslist looking for hairy pussies. After, there was one about kissing a ninja. The last one was for a haunted dictaphone or some shit. After the Craigslist Segment Next, Ben played a clip from a news report where some loon from Fox News throws an ax and accidentally hits a parade drummer on the sidelines. They watched another misinforming conservative propaganda video from Prager U, this one about bailing out the banks. The video desperately attempts to shift the blame on deregulation for the 2008 recession using bait and switch bullshit. The video also conveniently ignored all the bankers and manipulative fucks who never got jailed for screwing the economy. Next, they went on to cover an SJW responding to TJ's video on trigger warnings for Hate Week. Her arguments consisted of a contrived and controlled scenario about being offended. Basically, she uses a lousy argument from the consequence fallacy. She also argues that because TJ sent a facetiously offensive poem in response to a lame SJW poem from some anonymous bum, he's morally corrupt. She seems to love playing the armchair psychologist as well, claiming to know the subconscious reasoning behind TJ's response. Subsequently, Joshua Moronstein makes a video claiming that Obama wants to "take our guns" and that religion has been banned. Josh thinks the legalization of God is necessary, because God is totally illegal in America, a majority Christian nation. Middle of the Show The Drunken Peasants watched a video titled Cunt Fighter by Sye Ten Atheist, the video is mostly about G Man fighting Matt Dillahunty. Brett Keane has finally returned, lying his fat ass off about how "he's done with the whole debate circles" and how his only channel will be "GamesULove" from now on. He, as usual, plays victim and claims he's "not going to put his health on the line" for "a bunch of people who'd prefer to see me dead". Ryan Wiley started telling people that he was laying off YouTube "drama" because his arguments have failed for long enough. He pretty much just sat there and incessantly whined over Thunderf00t kicking the intellectual shit out of him. Then, the lazy DP fucks took a break. They came back after their lousy fucking break and shilled their bullshit survey, Amazon giftcard, and some hotel website. Next, Jenny McDermott spews her bullshit after she attacked Thunderf00t about his father's cancer. She feels Thunderf00t's videos against Anita Sarkeesian are mere conspiracy theories and whines about "an influx of harassment" every time she or Anita gets criticized by their Opposition. She complains that because he does things that are immoral in her eyes, it's perfectly okay to make fun of his father dying of cancer; your fallacy is showing Jenny. She goes on with more bullshit, even pulling out a loaded question fallacy from Ray Comfort to justify her nonsense. She continues on with her two wrongs make a right nonsense in order to validate her and Bewildered Ape's "satire" about Thunderf00t's father's cancer. End of the Show The Drunken Peasants watched a video by a White Knight numbskull where he attacks Ben for taking a picture of Anita Sarkeesian without her consent. He completely botched the story to fit his feminist agenda saying that Ben just wanted to stalk poor Anita and harass her. He vainly tried to present a litigious argument as well, despite having no legal expertise and citing no sources with legal expertise. They went into the Q&A Segment and answered some really fucking boring questions for the rest of the show. Egghead showed up at the very end of the show. Quotes * "Every god has a cat as its flagbearer." - TJ describing cats * "The Chocolate Atheist has taken over G Man, unfortunately." - TJ * "Read the bible and the Cran" - Brett Keane Trivia * It was announced that once they reached 3,000 likes they would make Eggs 2: Starring Scotty as the Egg Bitch. In other words, Scotty wants to be in a torture porn involving eggs. *This is the first episode to feature the "Weird Craigslist Ads" segment. *The Drunken Peasants' Official Van is a Star Trek themed one. *Halifax, a white cat with black spots, is Creationist Cat's cousin. Halifax was given sentience by being zapped by Thor. *''Scotty LLC'' is a company which has TJ as their president. *The next DP Art Show will have the largest bag of cheetos available as its prize. Scotty also offers a lifetime supply of paper clips (such a generous, magnanimous soul). * It was announced that once they reached 3,000 likes they would make Eggs 2: Starring Scotty as the Egg Bitch. * According to TJ, Thunderf00t has the word "rape" tattooed to his chest in big thug life letters. * TJ is a terrible salesman. *They misspelled "Thunderf00t" in the title. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Page in Progress